


Love me in the morning

by FaiaHae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Ned had probably loved Boyd for years, not that he was admitting that to himself





	Love me in the morning

Being a celebrity kinda sucked.

 

Ned knew that sounded like a totally asinine and privileged thing to say, but Ned had been a criminal, Ned used to dumpster dive behind restaurants to eat, Ned had been so hungry that it kept him awake.

 

Ned kind of missed it, sometimes.

 

The only thing he had left from those days was his old partner- and he thanked his lucky stars every fucking day that he’d brought Boyd on as he bodyguard when he got out of prison. Despite his manager’s hemming and hawing, Boyd kept Ned grounded.

 

He was also the only thing that had kept Ned  _ alive _ , on multiple occasions when his usual security team weren’t tuned in to the vibe of a place, and Ned was distracted with the whole  _ running a tv show  _ thing. 

 

Boyd was the only person in the world that Ned trusted- 100%, with no reservations. 

 

It was after one of those long, long days, when they’d gotten a hokey bomb threat and evacuated the building (and really- they’d  _ known _ it was bullshit, they’d checked the goddamn building beforehand, but no, on the off chance some motherfucker had magical teleportation powers-) that Ned had just...had it. He needed a hug.

 

It wasn’t as though he’d  _ never _ hugged Boyd before, he was a touchy guy, but maybe there had been something different about the way that he just sort of half-flung himself into Boyd’s arms, and-

 

And well.

 

They’d been making out on the couch for about an hour now, so Ned had to have done  _ something. _ Must have been a doozy, but Ned couldn’t really keep track of what it was when Boyd’s hands in his hair.

 

And Boyd  _ growled _ , and that just- that did things to Ned that his heart couldn’t take, that was it, Boyd’s clothes needed to come off, 10 minutes ago, and Boyd seemed to agree with that, and-

 

_

 

Ned woke up in the morning, bleary, sore in all the right places, and he was half expecting the bed to be empty next to him. More than half, admittedly. Maybe a resignation letter. Boyd wasn’t much for...commitment, as far as Ned could recall.

 

Still, there he was.

 

Ned took a minute, trying to memorize the line of Boyd’s bicep and the curl of his tattoos over his shoulder in case it was the last time he would get to see it. Boyd’s ink-black hair was streaked with silver where it curled around his ear, and Ned just barely resisted the impulse to reach out and run his fingers through it. 

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Boyd rasped, and Ned knew  _ exactly _ what he’d done to make Boyd’s hoarse like that, but it still startled the hell out of him.

 

Boyd snickered at Ned’s flinch and rolled over, throwing an arm over Ned’s waist.

 

“You thinking about running?”

 

Boyd’s tone was casual, but they’d known each other a long time. Ned could hear the undercurrent of worry. Somehow, it soothed him.

 

“No. Are you?”

 

Boyd grinned, pulling Ned close again.

 

“You’ve got an interview at noon. You wanna make the most of the morning?”

 

And somehow it was the easiest thing in the world to fall into Boyd’s chest and answer the question with actions instead of words.

* * *

 


End file.
